fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Fae
(A basic guide, compiled by Bo and Kenzi, to the assorted types of Dark Fae they've run across) Kenzi: So, these are the ones which, we both agree, are basically stuck in the shadows. I mean, with their powers there's not a lot of chance they'll step up to bat for the good guys - although my bestie shows anything's possible. Wikia Fae - The Morrigan handling insubordination.png Wikia Fae - Vex overpowers Bo.png Wikia Fae - Ryan gatecrashing Bo's party.png Wikia Fae - Albaster active.png Loki Kenzi: OK, we should start with like bad in the blood, and that would be these guys - yes, guys. Seems like, somebody way back in the fo' shizzle olden days - you know, preTiVo - fooled humans into thinking they were one guy who, like Santa, could be pretty much everywhere at once. Truth is, they're a whole species, and one that should be tattooed with a warning label. Bo may be a Succubus, but these guys can twist words and feeling into ropes and chains. Bo: So, first off, I have to confess to a soft spot where, well, the one Loki I've met is concerned. Ryan is like that fourth body shot of the night - the remaining part of your brain that's not fried knows you shouldn't, but the left hand's not listening. Still, he got me out of some stuff as well as in deep, so, I guess, it just proves the Dark aren't just one big happy family any more than the Light. Dyson: Loki are flat untrustworthy - even in being undeserving of trust. Albaster Bo: Only met one of these - never want to again. They're the opposite of us, Succubi, I mean, and they amplify and feed on sexual shame, driving the victims to suicide. I don't know if they could curb their appetite if they cared enough, and frankly - I don't want to. Kenzi: The glowy eye thing at first makes me think of Bo, but this creep was nothing like my BFF. He got off on making girls kill themselves. Ugh! Mesmer Kenzi: Which for us boils down to one syllable - Vex. You just never know with him - he's made Bo stab herself for chuckles, and saved my neck, literally, when he no powers - just an axe. One weird dude, I guess, sort of sums it up. Bo: I don't trust him as far as Trick could throw him, but he has been useful on several occasions, and truth be told, I really don't want either him or The Morrigan running around loose without the other one about - it's sort of like Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner, although they swap roles. Clothes too, probably, if what I've seen of his wardrobe is anything to go by. Red Cap Bo: These guys are proof there's nothing can be built that a bunch of morons can't destroy. Muscle, pure and simple, most of it ear to ear, and they make Berserkers look intelligent and civilized. Kenzi: Gangbangers - need I say more? Leanan sídhe Kenzi: As far as I can tell, this is old country for 'suck out your talents and leave you for dead'. Suits that biatch The Morrigan, but sucks (oops!) for anyone on the other end of the hosing. She's like a Muse who sees artists as the 'all-you-can-eat' bar, although apparently she's supposed to, like, help them reach their potential first. Skank came after Nate, and that I still haven't paid her back for properly. Bo: Again, away from here there may be gentle, nurturing versions of this breed, but The Morrigan doesn't really give me hope. They're supposed to be symbiotic, and I guess a Succubus should be careful, especially one with my history. They take these guys, and I think it is 90+% guys, to the pinnacle of their talent, and then bathe and drink in the energy from their fall. Category:Dark Fae Category:Species Category:Lost Girl